The Dead World/Issue 70
Later on during the day, the two vehicles pulled to a stop outside the town still daylight but only for a couple of hours. Looking over the few zombies shambling about outside, Will and Anthony shared a look before nodding to each other and exiting the vehicle. Now as leader and right hand man. Grabbing their guns they aimed them and fired shooting the zombies as the rest of the group came out. After they had finished, they holstered their guns again and turned to the rest of the group who watched them awaiting what they were going to say. "alright we know the plan, me and Bella are going to go into the town and Anthony is going to hold the fort here ok?" Will asked but Maria was the one to speak up. "hold the fort?" she asked confused resulting in the adults smiling before Lily and Emily took Maria back into the RV while the adults nodded to each other before Will and Bella grabbed their stuff from the back of the truck and headed towards the town. "any idea what you think we'd find?" Bella asked Will but Will just silently gestured to the town itself. "empty buildings, no supplies and a load of corpses" Will finally said after a few moments causing Bella to roll her eyes. "such an optimistic guy you are" Bella told him out loud but he just smirked. ---- A couple of hours later, Will and Bella had admittedly...got bored. Bella laughed as Will showed off his skills and threw his knife towards an incoming zombie, hitting it straight through the forehead. "alright when I get 20 bucks i'll give it to you" Bella said and Will gave her a smirk before he walked over to the now dead zombie and retrieved his knife, holstering it again as he looked around for his next target. Noticing a zombie coming around the corner, he shrugged and walked over to it while aiming his crossbow and firing an arrow straight through its forehead again before retrieving said arrow as the corpse began to fall to the ground. "you think your so cool don't you?" Bella asked tightening her jacket around herself due to feeling herself get colder while watching him take out zombies, however again he just silently shrugged as he began whistling causing her to roll her eyes. Soon though her attention was drawn to a figure moving across a lawn and at first she thought it was a zombie but it soon stopped walking when it saw them and waved at them like it was normal causing Will and Bella to share a confused look. "hello there" the old man shouted out before he finished his waving and continued to walk to his house until he entered through the front door. For a couple of moments the two of them were in silence before they decided to investigate and headed over to the house. "did that old guy just wave at us?" Bella asked causing Will to chuckle for a moment. "your making it sound like its against the law" Will told her but she shook her head not in a joking mood. "how many times have we seen an old man wave to us since all this began?" Bella asked and Will sighed. "I mean its like he was totally unaware the apocalypse was going on?" Bella continued looking totally confused looking to him for answers. "lets just see what's up with him, yeh?" Will suggested and she nodded as they reached the door. ---- Knocking on the door, the old man soon answered it with a big smile on his face as he held out his hand which they shook "I don't believe we've met, I'm Edward" the old man said excitedly and they said their names in response. "you know strangely enough your the first people I've seen in a while, did you replace all the old neighbors?" the man asked as he looked past them confused as to why they had no things while the two just shared confused looks. "your unaware of the situation sir?" Will asked worriedly and Edward thought about it for a moment before answering. "the monsters going around?" he asked and they nodded confused by his calmness as he chuckled. "that was sorted out a while ago, do you see any around?" Edward asked gesturing to the empty street around them but before they could answer he practically shoved them inside nicely before offering them some tea and coffee. "no thank you" Will and Bella both said and he nodded going to make himself one as they looked around noticing how his house was full of supplies and all kinds of things. Sharing a look, Will could instantly tell what Bella was thinking and he shook his head mouthing a no but she just shrugged and began to walk around. "we wont take his supplies" Will told her and she sighed before turning to face him fully, a little disappointed in herself for even thinking about it. "I know, I'm sorry...I feel like a bitch for thinking about doing it" Bella admitted it and Will gave her an understanding nod before turning his attention to Edward as he returned. "by the way, have you seen my daughter?" the old man asked as he returned and set the coffee on the table which surprised the two at how he actually made it but their attention was soon drawn back to him as he showed them a photo of a pretty woman in her 30s. "she went out a couple of days ago but she never came back...." Edward began but trailed off as he looked at the photo confused for a moment until his smile returned and he put the photo back in his pocket. "she must be staying at a friends house" he finished as he sat down at the table gesturing to say that they could do the same before he took the cup and began to drink from it, Will noticing that his hands were trembling a little. "are you ok?" Bella asked kneeling down beside him just in case she could help but he just smiled at her as he put the cup back down. "I'm ok....your beautiful aren't you" he told her causing her to give him a respectful smile before looking up to Will, signs of worry on her face but he just nodded beginning to take in the rest of the room. "well, did you want to come with us back to our group, we can look after you until your daughter comes back" Bella stated but the old man shook his head causing her to sigh. She had handled this before with one of her friend's grandfathers. Even if she did make him aware of the apocalypse, he was bound to forget it in a couple of minutes so the best they could do was try to get him to come with them, however he was sure of staying... ---- They continued like this for a while, just talking with the old man and getting to know him. Bella having to resist herself from tearing up a little while Will just respected the man's decision to stay. Eventually the two shared a look as they noticed that it was getting dark outside and they both knew they had to start going back to the rest of the group so the next morning they could continue on their ways. "you sure you wont come with us?" Bella asked but again the man shook his head before he got up and walked out of the room for a moment leaving the two of them to stand there in silence until he came back with a box full of different supplies much to their surprise. "as a little welcome gift, I'd like the two of you to have these" the old man said handing the box to Bella who took it shocked while Will spoke up shaking his head. "we cant-" Will began but Edward shhh'd him before speaking. "no, no I want my two new neighbors to have a gift" Edward said with a smile before he reached into his pocket and brought out the photo again holding it out for Will. "I also hope you can keep an eye out for my daughter...tell her I'm still alive and kicking" he joked but neither Will or Bella laughed as they gave him their thanks for the supplies. "I will" Will told him and after their farewells, Will and Bella exited the house waving to the old man as they went and Will couldn't help but notice how tears were in Bella's eyes... ---- It took them a couple of minutes but soon enough the two got back to the others and Bella went into the RV with the supplies, no words said by her as she remained silent despite everyone greeting her. Looking confused to Will, Anthony just got the "never mind about it" response from Will who walked over to his truck leaving Anthony to look over the town before sighing with disappointment. Another town, turning out to be a waste of trip.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues